Nothing Left
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: "They are happy. With or without me, they will always be happy. And that is what drove me to do this in the first place." Suicide story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
A/N: To feel unwanted, as if there is nothing left to live for...that is what drives one to a decision such as this...suicide. ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Warmth. That's what I feel as the blood trickles down my chest. Letting my hand drift to the streams of blood that make their way down my body, I touch the deep red liquid. Lifting the bloodied fingertips to my face, I stare at the proof. The proof that I had finally done it.  
  
I had been afraid to do this, afraid to finally let myself escape this world. Yes, my thoughts had turned to the others. But after thinking about it for so long, I came to the conclusion that this would be better for everyone.  
  
They are happy. With or without me, they will always be happy. And that is what drove me to do this in the first place. Maybe it is selfish of me, being jealous of their happiness, but I can only feel what I feel. And I know that I have nothing left to live for.  
  
The pain of the wound is beginning to recede, although the pain in the depths of my chest is anything but decreasing, and I know that it won't be much longer. My heart's gentle beat is slowing more and more, and my breaths are becoming a bit more labored. A faint tingling is left where the blood is gushing from. Interesting, it seems to be coming out even faster now then it was before. My time draws near.  
  
I take a moment to close my eyes, silently acknowledging those who I will be leaving behind. My concentration begins to deteriorate as I move closer to death. Opening my eyes once more, and allowing them to fall to the ground, I see that I am now standing in a pool of blood. Blood that was once warm with the heat of my body, but is now cold, lying exposed to the air.  
  
With each passing beat of my heart, I can feel a pain embedded within my chest, unlike any other physical pain that I have ever had to face. I now have to gasp deeper to maintain my breathing. My eyes widen as a sharp pain passes through my body. Through the shock of that pain, I smile. I'm almost there.  
  
I allow my body to relax, and bring myself slowly to the ground, and as I do, a slight twinge of fear makes itself known. I quickly try to banish it. There is no room for fear of what I am doing. It's too late to bring myself back now.  
  
The river of blood has turned even darker, as it flows downward. Touching it again, I gingerly bring it up to my lips. As I taste it, I shudder slightly, seeing the large amounts of deep red pooled around me. All of it has come out of me, and yet, somehow I am still alive.  
  
It almost amazes me. To see that my body has lost so much of its life-giving liquid, and still be alive, if but a short time longer. It seems that is the way it must be. And I think that I will be able to cope with living a few more minutes.  
  
As my mind becomes further disconnected from my body, I can feel the familiar sensation of tears coming to my eyes. As the rivulets of water make their way down my face, and fall to the floor, my body trembles slightly. I sigh, knowing that there is no point in being afraid now. After all, I know that I can't survive; not after the damage I've already caused.  
  
At this point my setting seems most appropriate. In the middle of a darkened room, no sunlight can make its way through, just as in this dark hour for my soul, no hope to remain can shine through. Ironic, that I would perform this deed here. This very room, where I had believed that I was actually happy. At least, I tell myself, I am not following that delusion anymore.  
  
I don't know how I ever could have believed that. I laugh weakly at my own stupidity, at the fact that I really thought that I knew happiness. But the laugh gives way to a fit of coughing, and the coughing brings even more blood. It pours heavily from my chest, and spurts from my mouth. Wiping it away from the corners of my mouth with my bare arm, I clench my jaw and shut my eyes tightly.  
  
I bring my knees up to my chin and hug my legs tightly. Part of me can't help but wonder, what they will do when they find out what I've done. Will they call me a coward? Will they carry on their lives as if nothing was lost? I shake my head slightly, no longer having the energy to use on such trivial actions or thoughts. None of it matters anymore.  
  
I can almost feel death's icy breath on the bare skin of my chest. Everything is feeling much colder; the floor against me, the blood around me, even my own skin. Everything is becoming darker, and I can feel my life beginning to slip away.  
  
Almost gasping for air now, I gently let gravity take its course. My body falls to the side, and I can feel that I couldn't move now, even if I wanted to. My eyes begin to close, making their way to what will be their final destination.  
  
Just before darkness completely overcomes me, I hear a faint voice screaming my name. Summoning every ounce of energy that I have left, I am able to open my eyes, and see the silhouette of a familiar figure beside me.  
  
His eyes are wide with fear and disbelief, as he takes in the amount of blood laying around me, and my motionless body, pale with such loss of blood. I try to speak to him, to reassure him, but the words won't come forward. Suddenly, I feel something warm on my cheek. A tear, fallen from his eyes.  
  
My eyes weakly follow his movements. I can see his hand approach my face, gently running his fingers down my cheek. His sobs are more audible now, and a seemingly endless waterfall runs from his eyes. And seeing the horrible sadness in his eyes, I finally realize that I have made a terrible mistake.  
  
The time that I have spent here, bidding life farewell, has seemed like hours. In reality, it has only been minutes. But for the first time during those few minutes, I actually feel that my action was wrong; that I did still have reason to live. I can feel a few tears slip out of my eyes, blurring my vision of him.  
  
My eyes widen slightly as a pain shoots through my heart, and then begin to close again. I find that I can no longer stall the inevitable, and finally accept death. My eyes close for the final time and my whole body finally stops. Yugi's pained scream is heard next to me as he sobs uncontrollably.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
---  
Out of curiousity...who saw that coming? I mean, I haven't heard of many fics where Yami commits suicide...anyway, reviews of this would be much appreciated! And, if people want, this may be continued (though to where, I am not yet sure...but somewhere!), so let me know about that as well! ~Yami 


End file.
